Anata wa Shitto Shite Iru!
by Hany-chan DHA E3
Summary: Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura setelah resmi pacaran sangat baik, sampai seorang gadis yang diangkat menjadi wakil Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura dibakar rasa cemburu./"Sakura, kumohon.../'Apa karena itu'/"Aku sudah menemukan solusi agar kau tak mudah cemburu lagi."/Ooc, summary jelek,humor dikit, etc/Sequel of My Bad Boss/ Don't like? Don't read!/Genre humor dari pendapat readers


"Sakura…"

"Huh!"

"Sakura, kumohon…"

"Tidak!"

"Oh, ayolah… sampai kapan kau mau begini terus?"

"Huh!"

**.**

**.**

**Anata wa Shitto Shite Iru!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T (Teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Sequel of My Bad Boss**

**Warning : Ooc, bad diction, bad ide, and etc. Diharapkan baca My Bad Boss sebelumnya :D**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke mengeram kesal melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan pacarnya yang kini berada di depannya. Pasalnya, gadis itu sama sekali tak ingin berbicara padanya, mengacuhkan dan mengabaikannya, bahkan tak mau menatapnya! Membuat Uchiha bungsu tersebut naik pitam, pacar mana yang mau diacuhkan oleh pacarnya sendiri, bahkan dengan alasan yang tidak logis?

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu memaafkan kesalahku yang sama sekali tak kuketahui, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan apa kesalahanku itu?" Haruno Sakura mendelik kesal, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban gadis tersebut. Namun nampaknya, gadis tersebut tetap diam seraya memasang wajah kesal, tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya. Perlakuan tersebut sungguh membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke gemas. Sakura sekali lagi mendelik, menatap kekasihnya sinis. "Aku tak akan tahu kalau kau hanya menatapku seperti itu." Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Apa alasanmu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Cari sendiri!" ujarnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sentakan kaki yang keras, pertanda bahwa ia marah. Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Ia berpikir keras. Dan seketika, mata onyx-nya membelalak.

'Apa karena itu?'

.

.

.

**Satu minggu yang lalu**

"Selamat datang Shion-san!"

Kantor Uchiha corp saat ini sedang ramai menyambut karyawati baru. Karyawati dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh (sangat) modis, membuat para karyawan tergiur melihatnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, senyum yang elegan dan terkesan angkuh, membuat semua orang menilai bahwa wanita itu ialah wanita dengan harga diri tinggi, selera yang bagus, angkuh namun elegan, anggun namun tegas, cantik namun mengerikan, dan sebagainya.

"Wah… angkuh sekali dia!" Ino berbisik pada Karin yang berada di sebelahnya, sebenarnya bukan berbisik, karena Sakura dan Hinata pun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perkataan Ino tadi membuat gadis berkecemata di sampingnya mengangguk setuju. "Iya! Sepertinya, jabatannya di kantor ini lebih tinggi dari kita!" ujar Karin. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya hanya termenung menatap Shion. Sakura meyakini perkataan Ino dan Karin. Wanita cantik itu pasti tidak hanya sekedar karyawati di perusahaan ini.

Semua karyawan terdiam saat melihat bos-nya, Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan Kakashi di belakangnya. Onyx Sasuke bergulir melihat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Onyx itu menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink yang menatapnya terkejut, kini Sasuke tertawa geli dalam hatinya. Tapi catat, hanya dalam hati. Kemudian, onyx-nya menangkap seorang wanita yang menawan sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum di depannya.

"Kau yang bernama Shion?" Sasuke bertanya pada wanita itu, wanita itu mengangguk. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Mulai hari ini, Shion adalah wakilku." Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tak kalah terkejutnya, membuatnya kali ini tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pada Sakura. "Kau sebagai sekertarisku, kutugaskan untuk membimbing Shion untuk membuatnya mengenal kantor ini lebih jauh." Sakura mengangguk mendengar perintah Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Kakashi menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Sasuke.

"Nah, Shion-san, ayo kuperkenalkan lebih jauh tentang kantor ini," ucap Sakura ramah, dan disambut dengusan dari gadis pirang angkuh di depannya. Menyebalkan. Sakura menggeram dalam hatinya. Mimpi buruk. Sungguh mimpi buruk bagi gadis musim semi ini.

.

.

"…disana temat para pegawai beristirahat, di ujung sana, jika belok kiri ke wc, jika belok ke kanan taman belakang…hei? Kau mendengarkanku, Shion-san?" Shion tersentak mendengar panggilan Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Kini Sakura merasakan adanya perempatan siku-siku yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Hei!" ujarnya. "Meski kau punya pangkat yang tinggi, namun setidaknya kau lebih menghormati pegawai yang lebih lama berkerja di sini darimu!" kata Sakura. Shion hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Sombong sekali kau," ujar gadis itu. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau kekasih direktur, kau bersikap seenaknya!" Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, malu bercampur kesal.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan hubunganku dengan Sasuke!" Sakura membuang wajahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran?" tanya Shion.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Shion tersenyum sinis.

"Masih pacaran," ujarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo. What?! Masih pacaran?! Apa maksudnya? Dia seolah-olah mengatakan 'Masih pacaran, belum menikah, masih bisa putus dan direbut.'

.

.

.

BLAM!

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya menatap kekasihnya yang menampilkan raut wajah kesal. Gadis itu kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras di sofa empuk di ruangan Sasuke, Sasuke menghla nafas dan mendekati gadisnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanyanya. Sakura mendelik.

"Kau marah karena aku tak memberitahumu bahwa aku akan pulang?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. "Atau jangan-jangan…" Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau marah karena aku pulang?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Sakura membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ya… meski cukup kesal karena kau tidak mengabariku bahwa kau akan pulang dari Paris, tapi aku senang kau pulang lebih cepat dari perjanjian!" ucap Sakura bersungguh-sungguh. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang, pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari Paris. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia akan pulang dua bulan kedepan, namun ternyata dia hanya menghabiskan waktu satu bulan di Paris.

"Lalu… apa yang membuatmu kesal?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Shion!" katanya tegas. Sasuke kebingungan. "Dia… menyebalkan! Angkuh! Sombong! Aku tak suka…" Sakura menunduk, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Hn, sudahlah Sakura. Masa hanya gara-gara itu, kau tidak menyukainya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke jengkel.

"Kau bahkan membelanya!" Sakura berdiri, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Duduklah, aku merindukanmu bodoh." Sakura tertegun mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Heh, ada angin apa yang membuat Uchiha gengsian itu berkata demikian? Namun akhirnya Sakura duduk juga., membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Nah, itu baru pacarku," ujarnya yang membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang dilakukan Shion padamu?" Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Gengsi kewanitaannya keluar untuk tak mengatakan bahwa ia marah sebab Shion berkata bahwa gadis pirang itu akan merebut Sasuke, yah… meski tak diucapkan secara langsung, namun Sakura dapat menangkap pesan tersirat di dalam mata gadis angkuh itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" Sakura membuang wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat gadis di depannya. Cara marahnya kekanak-kanakan sehingga membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Bukankah kau juga angkuh, heh?" Sasuke menyeringai, Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Waktu kita pertama bertemu, kau menuduhku pengangguran dan nampak mengejekku, mentang-mentang kau punya perekerjaan, kau seenaknya saja memarahiku." Wajah Sakura sekali lagi memerah mendengarnya. Mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu, memang sungguh konyol. Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut-nyebut Sasuke yang kini atasannya sebagai pemuda pengangguran. "Oh ya, apa kau juga ingat saat Hinata mengajakku ke pesta pernikahan Kakashi dan Anko? Saat itu kau cemburu dan tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri." Sasuke terkikik pelan mengingatnya, semakin membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Diam, pantat ayam!" perintah Sakura malu, ia meninju pundak Sasuke.

"Masih ingin mengelak, heh?" goda Sasuke lagi. Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke lagi.

"Hahaha…" Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tertawa lepas. Wajah Sakura semakin merona.

"Diam!" bentak Sakura, namun Sasuke menghiraukannya. Namun sesaat kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari sofa tersebut.

"Besok, jam tujuh malam, temui aku di kafe coffeelatte langganan kita.," ucap Sasuke yang disambut tatapan heran dari Sakura.

"Apa maksud-"

"Temui saja aku, Jidat lebar." Sasuke beranjak menuju kursinya dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Huh! Ayam!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat kini mengamati mereka di kaca yang berada di pintu. Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Besok, jam tujuh malam di coffeelatte…" gumamnya dan beranjak dari depan pintu.

.

.

.

**Coffeelatte, 06.30 p.m**

Sasuke datang lebih awal dari perjanjian. Mengapa? Jangan tanya, dia sendiripun tidak tahu mengapa. Ia menduduki salah satu kursi yang berada di sana dan melihat arlojinya. Hn, masih setengah jam lagi.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya san melihat Shion yang dibalut pakaian terusan berwarna hitam tanpa lengan.

"Shion?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Wah~ kebetulan sekali~" Shion langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Sasuke tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, dan aku bertemu denganmu. Kebetulan atau takdir yah~" ucapnya dengan nada manja. Sungguh terbalik dengan imejnya di kantor.

"Em… Shion, maaf, tapi kursi yang kau duduki itu kursi Sakura," ucap Sasuke menyinggung.

"Tidak apa 'kan? Toh Sakura belum datang." Shion berlagak cuek. "Lagipula, aku suka di sini."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang pindah." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Shion segera menarik tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu~" Shion tersenyum. Sasuke baru saja akan membalasnya, namun matanya tertuju pada gadis pink yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Gadis itu berdiri terdiam menatap mereka, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil gadis itu, namun Sakura tak menghiraukan teriakannya. Sasuke segera menepis tangan Shion dengan kasar, membuat Shion tersentak kaget dan tidak sempat menahan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasuke mengejar Sakura sampai ke tempat parkir. Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya ketus. "Sengaja memanggilku, tapi ternyata berkencan dengan wakilmu, heh?" Sakura menatap intens Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu secara kebetulan," jelas Sasuke.

"Kebetulan? Atau disengajakan 'kebetulan'?" Sakura memandang sinis. "Hhh… sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura beranjak dari Sasuke yang mematung mendengar perkataan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Sakura mengerjap kaget saat Ino langsung memarahinya setelah ia menceritakan sebab dan akibat ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Saat ini keempat gadis itu berada di ruangan Sakura dulu. Ya, dulu, sebelum gadis itu diangkat menjadi sekertaris.

"Seharusnya kau dengar penjelasan Sasuke! Bisa saja gadis angkuh itu sengaja!" Karin bahkan mulai membela Sasuke.

"B-benar, Sakura-san jahat." Nah, ini yang lebih tidak masuk akal, perkataan dari gadis indigo bermata lavender.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana~? Aku sudah terlanjur memarahi Sasuke!" ucap Sakura pasrah. Nampaknya perkataan para sahabatnya mulai menggoyahkan kemarahannya.

"Minta maaf dong!" usul Ino yang disambut anggukan dari Karin dan Hinata. Mereka seketika menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan.

"Kakashi?" gumam Sakura saat membuka pintu.

"Anda dicari Sasuke-sama," ucap Kakashi dan berlalu.

"Nah! Ini waktumu Sakura!" teriak Karin dari belakang. Sakura menghela nafas dan melangkah menuju ruangan Sasuke. Benar juga, seharusnya ia tak seegois ini. Sakura tersenyum, mungkin setelah ia minta maaf, ia pasti akan berbaikan dan mulai bermesraan kembali! Namun kata-kata itu segera dihempaskannya saat melihat Sasuke dan Shion berpelukan di ruangan Sasuke.

What?!

Berpelukan?!

Mata Sakura membelalak. Hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pantat ayam sialan! Selingkuh! Buaya darat! Hanya mengumpat lah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke sontak terkejut dan menoleh, dan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah amat sangat kesal.

"Hn, ada perlu apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ah~ Sakura, aku jadi malu dilihat berpelukan~" Shion menutup kedua wajahnya, tanda malu yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Sakura dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Cih!" Sakura berdecih kesal dan meninggalkan ruangan itu disertai Sasuke yang menyeruakkan nama kekasihnya. Menyedihkan. Dramatis. Ckckck…

.

.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di hadapan Sakura yang ngambeknya minta ampun! Sakura sudah marah padanya berhari-hari. Tak mau berbicara padanya, memandangnya, ataupun disuruh Sasuke. Baik urusan pekerjaan maupun pribadi. Namun kini otaknya berputar lebih cepat. Ia mulai menduga sesuatu hal yang menyebabkan Sakura marah padanya. Membuatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Hehe…" Ia terkikik pelan dan menyusul Sakura. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu. Sakura berusaha melepaskannya.

"Hei! Le-"

"Kau cemburu, heh?" Seringainya kini semakin nampak. Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Cemburu? Mimpi saja Uchiha aneh!" Elakan Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hm… wajar kalau kau cemburu, aku memang tampan." HEE?! Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya. "Saking tampannya, kau tidak rela kehilanganku." NARSIS! Dia kelewat narsis!

"Huh! Aku tidak peduli mau kehilanganmu atau tidak! Mau pacaran dengan Shion pun aku tak peduli!" Sakura membuang wajahnya.

"Kau memang tak peduli, tapi hatimu peduli." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. Sakura membalikkan badannya, namun Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

"Akui saja, Sakura…" Sakura merasakan hawa menggelitik saat Sasuke berbicara tepat di telinganya.

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus, meski wajahnya merona dengan posisi seperti ini, namun tak dipungkiri, ia merasa senang. Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakuakn?!" Sakura melototi Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lihat saja nanti," ucapnya. Ia kemudian menyuruh Sakura diam. Sakurapun diam dan mendengar hentakan sepatu hak tinggi yang beradu dengan tehel berjalan semakin dekat. Dan saat pemilik sepatu itu terhenti dan hendak membuka pintu. Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya, membuatnya kaget.

"Sa-hmmpp…" Sakura bergumam disela-sela ciumannya. Sakura melirik ke arah pintu menggunakan ekor matanya. Shion berdiri di pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanyanya dengan nada keras dan wajah merona menyaksikan atasannya berciuman secara langsung. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Shion cuek.

"Ciuman, kenapa? Salah?" Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah datar, membuat Shion semakin marah.

"Tapi kau tahu aku menyukaimu Sasuke! Teganya kau-" Shion tercekat, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dan kau tahu aku sudah punya Sakura. "

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku menyukaimu sejak awal! Sejak kau masih di London! Sejak kita masih kuliah! Aku tahu kau tak mengenalku, namun aku selalu memperhatikanmu! Bahkan sengaja memohon untuk dipekerjakan di perusahaanmu!" Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan sakit di setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Shion.

"Tapi aku tak menyukaimu, maaf." Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar. Shion mulai terisak.

"Kau-" Shion terdiam, namun sesaat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "-jahat! ARGGHH! Aku mengundurkan diri!" amuknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum dan Sakura yang cengo.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali pada Shion!" Sasuke memasang wajah malas. Sudah setengah jam Sakura menasihatinya karena sikap keterlaluannya pada Shion. Soal perasaan Shion-lah, perasaannya sebagai wanita lah, dan lain-lain yang Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Tapi, kau cemburu gara-gara dia 'kan?" dengus Sasuke. Sakura bungkam mendengarnya. "Sudahlah Sakura, akan lebih baik kalau aku menolak Shion secara langsung daripada memberinya harapan palsu." Benar juga, lebih baik begini daripada lambat menolak. "Yang terpenting, kita sudah baikan!" Sasuke tersenyum senang, membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat.

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku cemburu!"

"Tapi perilakumu mengatakan iya, Ha-ru-no." Sakura tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia akui, memang dia sempat cemburu.

"Tapi kau berpelukan dengannya! Siapa yang tidak sakita hati melihatnya?!"

"Saat itu Shion terjatuh, jadi aku yang sebagai penahannya agar tak jatuh," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan. "Kau pecemburu sekali!" dengus Sasuke. Sakura membuang mukanya. "Tapi… aku sudah menemukan solusi yang tepat yang membuat kau tidak akan dengan mudah cemburu." Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Solusi?"

"Ya, solusi. Yang membuat kau akan lebih dewasa dari ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Maka dari itu…" Sasuke tersenyum.

.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

**END~~~~**

**Huahahaha! Refreshing, jadi aku ngetik sequel ini :p**

**Semoga readers suka :D**

**Haha… aku tau kok, abal yah? :p**

**Tapi, meskipun abal, mohon direview yah? *puppy eyes***

**Dan… arti judulnya, ialah 'kau cemburu!' XD agak nyambung dengan ceritanya nggak?**

**Oh ya, no silent readers please! Supaya adil, jangan silent dooongg…!**

**Oke, deh bye bye!**

**Arigatou~~~**

**n.b : aku bingung nentuin genre fic ini selain romance, ada yang bisa beri saran?**


End file.
